One Thing Led to Another
by Jadeshine
Summary: Starts where Mahiru pulls Mitsuru into the pool in the first book. From there it goes to an awkward situation. Mitsuru can't run forever! MXM and I guess no MXN since it seems unpopular. Sorta thought that was a weird pairing anyway. New account.


**I haven't ever written a Mature fic before, so go easy on me. Everyone needs to start somewhere, huh? Well, this will be a MahiruxMitsuru pairing, so if you don't like it, leave me alone. I've been debating with myself whether or not to put in a slight MahiruxNozomu pairing, nothing romantic mind you, so I'll need some feedback before I put that part in. Also, I'll put the stupid disclaimer in the next chapter since it is more like a rant. Okay, I hope you like it.**

**This is right at the part where Mahiru pulls Mitsuru into the pool in Volume 1. I have that book right in front of me in hopes of staying accurate for this first part.**

**(-) **

"Damn it! Goddamn humans!" Mitsuru yelled, splashing the water in anger.

"Do you really hate us that much?" Mahiru asked quietly, climbing out of the pool and taking off her swim cap. (A/n: Here's where the accuracy ends and the ficciness begins.)

"Of course! You humans always take advantage over us! We always end up losing!" Mitsuru yelled at her.

Mahiru looked sad. "I'm sorry I pulled you in. I just got tired of you always picking on me."

She helped him climb out of the pool and he sat next to her silently, his clothes and hair dripping. She got up suddenly and went into the girls locker room. She wasn't sure if he would be there when she got back or not.

Where the hell is she going?! Mitsuru wondered. What trick is she trying to pull now?

When Mahiru came back out, she was wrapped in a towel, and he could tell that her swimsuit wasn't on underneath it. She was carrying another towel under her arm.

"Here. I brought an extra towel today. You can take off your wet clothes and put this on. My clothes are over there on the bench and the boys locker room is right next to the girls one. Just put your clothes next to mine." she instructed, pointing to the bench.

Mitsuru got up without saying a word and walked into the boys' locker room. Mahiru was stunned. Maybe he was sick. She didn't think he would actually take her advice. She waited quietly sitting at the edge of the pool.

When Mitsuru came back out, he had a towel wrapped around his waist. She could tell he was uncomfortable with her watching him, but he just tried to play it off. He threw his wet clothes in a bundle towards the bench and watched them land on the floor. Then he walked over to her and sat down next to her on the side of the pool.

"I don't think you hate us as much as you say you do." Mahiru told him.

"What the hell?! What reason do I have to not hate humans?! And how many times have I tried to kill you?! Do you still not get it?!" Mitsuru asked her.

"Yeah, you've tried to kill me before, but you aren't trying to now, are you? I bet you wouldn't hurt me now." Mahiru stated.

Mitsuru put his left arm around her and his hand was on her right breast as he pulled her close to him. Her towel slipped away so there was nothing between his hand and her skin, but he ignored it for the moment. By touching her, he was able to overcome the effects of the new moon and he changed into his tengu form. He held one of his deadly sharp talons to her throat and asked threateningly, "Would you stake your life on it?"

For once, Mahiru wasn't afraid. She tilted her head back to see him since she was practically lying in his lap and looked him straight in the eyes and answered, "Yes."

Mitsuru searched her eyes for something, he wasn't really sure what, but she truly seemed to trust him. Suddenly he was all too aware of the position of his hand. And how close she was to his…more sensitive area. He also became conscious of the fact that in his tengu form, the towel just barely covered his midsection.

He wasn't sure if it was just the situation he had gotten himself into, or if it was something deep inside him making itself known. Either way, he looked just as surprised as Mahiru did when he started stroking her breasts and pinching her nipples between his fingers.

She let out the tiniest whimper that any human ears would have missed. And he could also hear how her pulse rate was suddenly soaring. Mitsuru was shocked. Mahiru liked this. He had been waiting for her to push him away and looked disgusted with him, but she was practically melting under his touch. And that whimper had really turned him on.

Mahiru's eyes widened and she became tense when she felt his hard member press against her back. First of all because of the size of it, and secondly because she was confused as hell. She looked back into his eyes again, this time questioningly, and she saw his eyes fill with fear.

The next few minutes were a blur. Mahiru was vaguely aware of him securing both their towels and grabbing their things. Then she barely noticed when he crashed through a window and flew back towards the Moonshine. And all of a sudden, she was sitting in her room on the floor, wearing nothing but a towel with all of her things next to her. She could hear him running almost silently down the hall to his room.

This left her very confused and excited, and she felt let down.

(-)

**So, was that an okay first chapter? Please review and give suggestions for improvement. Also, I know she didn't have her room at the Moonshine yet where I told you the story was set, but give me a break. It was necessary for her to have it for the story to continue in the way I planned. Kay, well I hope someone will ask about the MahiruxNozomu thing so I can explain and see what you think before I put it up.**

**This is reposted from my other account, it is still me. Check my other profile page if you don't believe me.  
**


End file.
